Fruits Guards
by HansBea98
Summary: the fruits basket gang are going on a little fieldtrip to seniyo academy to volunteer but BIG surprises are coming their way! join Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Amu and everyone else for hilarious fun and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tohru pov:

In her bedroom

another day has past by once again, with them all being perfect. WAIT….. nothing's perfect, no one's perfect, not even a day's perfect…. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS BEING PERFECT!... I have a fever again. I can't believe it. I can't be sick again, not now. I have a very important exam to take tomorrow and if I flunk another one, I won't be able to get in college. I guess I should lay down and see if I can study in bed. I bet I could if I just lay my eyes only on my studies. And my math, science, literacy, books, this, that, What… I think I just made my fever worse seeing that im making a sweat puddle on my bed. To bad, I just got them cleaned yesterday. Shigure came into my bedroom asking if I could start making dinner as usual. You know, I sometimes wonder if they just invited me to stay with them just to be their cleaning, cooking, and friend servant. No, that's not true. They wouldn't do that to me. Would they? Who cares, I told Shigure I would be down in a second. Though those seconds turned to minutes, then to hours, and then before I knew it, it was morning! All because i…... Went To Sleep. OH NO, I didn't study, I didn't finish my homework, I didn't read, IM A HORRIBLE PERSON! Why did this happen to me, why did I fall asleep. ANOTHER OH NO, I didn't make the guys dinner. Did they starve, are they dead. MY 3RD OH NO, I would be responsible for their death all because I didn't make them dinner! I would be put in jail for a crime I didn't know I commit! I ran downstairs.

Yuki pov:

In the kitchen/living room

Ms. Honda came rushing like the wind all the way to the kitchen, then I heard a CRASH! I ran to go see what happen but when I found Ms. Honda, she was lying on the floor with a chair over her back. She must have ran into the table again. I helped her up and ask her why she was in such a rush. When she saw me, she threw her arms around me and started to cry. I almost wanted to change the topic but before I could, she said this, Yuki I'm so sorry. Are you alright? You didn't starve did you? IM SORRY THAT I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT MAKING YOU, SHIGURE, AND KYO DINNER! After she finished, she ended up getting another fever. What made it worse was that the stupid cat came barging in the kitchen with no shirt on! Who does that? He only came in just to hide from Shigure who was babbling to him about getting D's and F's in his grades. Who cares, I needed to attend to Ms. Honda whose skin was as pale as a ghost. Finally, when she was able to speak again, she told me that she fainted about the exam today. At first I didn't know what she was talking about but then I remembered. Ms. Honda, I said in my calming voice as usual, Our exams aren't today, their next week. Her face flushed with embarrassment and relief. I could tell that I just brightened her day up, that made me so glad to see her happy like she always should be! Ms. Honda I told her, Were going on a fieldtrip today. Then she fainted again!

Thanks for reading chapter 1

Don't worry, I'm making more chapters for YOU to read!

Tohru: thanks for reading, keep reading kids. WAIT, NO… I sound to bossy. IM SORRY FOR BEING BOSSY, I DON'T MEAN TO BE BOSSY. WAIT…I FORGOT TO MAKE DINNER!

Yuki: Ms. Honda please calm down or less you will get once again ANOTHER fever!

Kyo: geeze rat, let her do whatever she wants. If she gets ANOTHER fever then she will just faint.

Yuki: your such an idiot, STUPID CAT! Can't you show a little concern for Ms. Honda right now.

Kyo: SHUT UP RAT! If you haven't notice I'm already concern for her because she just fainted 10 sec. ago and that's not like….. WAIT, I guess that is kinda like her.

Yuki: did you just figure that out now?

Shigure: HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, EVERYBODY LIKES HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS. LA,LA,LA,LA,LA….

Yuki Kyo: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Me: well bye I guess. I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE _

(\_/)  
>(='.'=) This is bunny. Copy and paste bunny into your<br>(")_(") profile to help him gain world domination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyo pov:

On the bus

I can't believe I was dragged on this stupid fieldtrip. I would much rather eat leaks WAIT…. You know, I think this stupid fieldtrip is alright, I guess. UGH, what was I thinking, I would do anything, Anything but eat awful, distasteful, yucky LEAKS! That's the kind of person I am and you better accept it! So anyway, nothing much is going on. Anything that's actually interesting is seeing the geek club tape their broken glasses together like puzzle pieces that went on forever! That's how boring everything is on this stupid bus. So anyway, Most of the boys were just staring at the cheerleaders doing their FINAL finale. ( GIVE ME AN…. S.E.N.I.O A.C.A…D.E.M.Y, CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAA! Yea, that's how ( GIVE ME A HAPPY FACE BOYS!). OK, will you girls( GIVE ME AN….hold up, we got to think of something…..O.K. GIVE ME AN) GIVE ME AN S.H.U.T U.P GIRLS, i screamed, ending up humiliating myself in front of everyone, including the stinkin rat! All he did was just chuckle at me while the other boys picked on me, calling me 2 names I wish that all should die from. Kyon Kyon or Kitty Lover. UGH, I wish it was easy enough just to kill myself once I been called those names in front of the entire class. Anyway, I think were here already seeing that Uo and Hana both jumped through the window, with it closed onto clear grass right next to cream colored cement filled with rainbow dusted chalk. Poor Tohru, their jerks for leaving her in that empty seat all alone, cover with blood. OH, CRAP!

Seniyo academy

Amu pov: I was minding my own business, walking with Nedesko and Yaya to class when we saw some brightly colored buses pull into the driveway along with 2 girls running after them. I was really curious to go see what all the buses were all about but Nedesko pulled me back from running off and told me to mind my own beeswax and just walk away. She put it in a way that made me actually listen to her. That's how good she is with manipulating skills. But when we turned around hoping to see Yaya, she was gone! Nedesko put a annoyed expression on her face, pointing straight at me with her fingernail polish shining like a star in daylight. I didn't want Nedesko to break out into her Violent character, so I decided to go find Yaya with no hope of finding her easy since she's awesome at playing hide and seek. But this time, I saw something that you wouldn't believe! What I saw was….

Thanks for reading chapter 2 from ( Fruits Guards) _

Kyo: yea, bye I guess

Yuki: stupid cat, be more socializing.

Kyo: shut up rat like your one to talk, I was stalking you the whole entire time during the bus ride and you didn't say a word at all.

Yuki: YOU, DID, WHAT!

Kyo: see, now your talking all because I said you're an emo.

Yuki: WHAT, YOU CALLED ME AN EMO!

Kyo: yea, because you are one rat boy, I even bought you a book all about emo's for your birthday! Not that I care.

Yuki: you little

Uo: WOW, you guys are so much better than my family (smiling)

Hana: yes, yes they are (stoned look)

Kyo Yuki: WHEN DID YOU 2 BECOME APART OF THIS!

Uo: when you 2 were talking about becoming emo's.

Hana: if you want, we can grant your wishes boys.

Kyo: you do know this isn't Cinderella right?

Uo Hana: We can still make it work ( evil smile)

Both Kyo and Yuki run away to save their precious life's from becoming emo's, and also from Uo and Hana!

Me: hope you get exited for chapter 3! _ =) XD

**1 IF YOU LIKE SHUGO CHARA, POST THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!**

**2 IF YOU LIKE FRUITS BASKET, POST THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!**

**3 IF YOU EVER WISHED TO HAVE GUARDIAN EGGS, POST THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!**

**4 IF YOU WANTED OR DID PLAY FRUITS BASKET, POST THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!**

**5 IF YOU WANT TO POST THESE CHOICES, POST THIS ON YOUR PROFILE!**

**OK, IM DONE…BYE =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu pov:

Seniyo academy

The thing I saw was… AMU CHAN. what whose that, I said with a curious expression looking around. Amu chan, Amu chan said the voice, echoing towards the garden. I started walking there but then I saw HIM! I can't believe it! He's actually here. Why, out of all reason's is HE here! AMU CHAN, AMU CHAN, COME HERE NOW, the voice screamed in panic! But I was to distracted by HIM! I slowly started walking, then jogging, and then ran as fast as I could to his arm! Right before I was going to jump in his arms, I saw a girl. At first, I thought it wasn't her but the picture became more clear. It was….. Miki. I can't believe she is with my guy, Momiji! Ugh, love hurts when your away from it for a long time. I was going to storm over there but the annoying voice came to me. It was Ran. She flew as fast as, well as fast as she ever did. Once she reached me, her little body turned boiled red and she was panting as hard as a dog. Finally then, she just fainted. I picked her up seeing she was in bad condition. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, her dress was ripped to pieces, and her nose and mouth were bleeding heavy! I quickly ran to Nedesko for help, forgetting all about Miki and Momiji. Once she laid eyes on Ran, she swooped her from my arms and rushed off to the garden. If she was going to take care of Ran, then I need to take care of my own business. I decided to stalk Miki after her little conversation was done with Momiji all for the rest of school, but since she follows me everywhere I go, my planned backfired. But all Miki talked about was famous arts like (the Mona Lisa, Van Gogh's Garden, American Gothic, Starry Night, etc.) She didn't say anything about meeting with Momiji! Gosh she annoys me! Anyway, I thought of bringing it up but then she started talking about Dating! At first, I didn't want to say anything but she started pleading and begging towards me. I still was staying strong until she showed me her puppy-dog face. You know with the sour lips and bulging, crying eyes I mean how good I stand up to that! But before I could say anything, Momiji walked up behind me, almost startling me to death. He said something in a way I couldn't understand. I felt like a fool. By the way, the thing I saw was…. A NEW DELI SHOP! YUM,YUM,YUMMMMMMM.

Thanks for reading chapter 3! Don't worry, im making more for you to read!

Amu: can't wait to see you next chap.

Miki: whatever.

Su: OH, I heard there was a new deli shop opening!

Miki: really, I'll come with you, I did want to get some leak cupcakes to stuff in stupid Kyo's mouth. (laughing)

Amu: now Miki, that wasn't funny (giggling)

Yuki: that's right Ms. Hinamori, (giggling)

Kyo: what are you guys talking about?

Amu,Yuki,Miki: NOTHING!

Su: but you guys were talking about stuffing leak cupcakes in stupid Kyo's mouth!

Amu,Yuki,Miki: SHUT UP SU!

Kyo: YOU GUYS CALLED ME STUPID, WHATS NEXT (EMO GUY)

Amu: I so totally agree with you!

Miki: me two!

Yuki: they should make a doll, no wait a costume just like that. You know, with the black cape, black jumpsuit, black leather boots, basically you'll be like a gothic hottie.

Miki; no, he's to ugly to be a hottie.

Yuki,Amu: yeh, we totally agree with you, I just saw that now!

Kyo: OK, YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA

Me: hi!

Everyone: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Me: since you guys need to talk this alone, you know with no one reading what you all are saying. Do you get what im saying?

Everyone: No? not really!

Me:…. OK, im just going to end this conversation right now!

Su: but why? I like a good talk!

Everyone: OH JUST SHUT UP!

Su: kk =)

Me: see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Momigi pov:

Seiyo Halls

I couldn't believe I saw Amu. She really changed from the last time we met. It was like she was a completely different person, not including her stubborn attitude as always. Anyway, the last time I saw her was in preschool back in Germany. She was gorgeous, but shy and never talked much either. She never tried to make any friends, even though everyone wanted to be her friend. I decided to not do anything about it until I saw one of the girls from the other class push her down. At first I thought that Amu would get up and punch her back just as everyone says, but all she did was stand and give the girl a disturbing glare. Before Amu left, I heard her say to the girl, "Shut up and stop being so immature"! From that moment on I started to fully understand the real Amu, the girl who was never her true character. One day, I remembered that during playtime I asked Amu (who was sitting outside alone) if she wanted to join my friends and I for kickball and bubbles! When she didn't answer back, I thought that maybe she was in her cool state of mind, so I started to walk away. During naptime, Amu always slept in the darkest corner of the room where no one was able to see her. I started to move my mat over to hers when I saw her walk away from me and move to another area. I considered the fact that Amu didn't like me, but for what reason? I had to know why! For the next couple of weeks, I quietly stalked Amu through her days. All she ever did was, well, nothing! It made me mad to think how someone so young can have a very mature appearance. It drove me crazy until I ended up getting sick. It even made me madder when I got sick on the day that Amu was scheduled to leave Germany and go to Japan. I really wanted to talk to her about everything! Before I realized that I was bawling my eyes off, my mama told me I had a guest. I really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment until she showed her pink, bubblegum hair through the cracks of the wooden door. Her honey glazed eyes were large and mysterious, but also sweet and lovable. I knew from that moment that Amu did care about me! Mama allowed me to go to the airport to wave goodbye to Amu. When I saw the plane take off and fade in the foggy air, instead of crying, I showed a great big smile of success! Now looking at her today, I can remember and treasure all those memories back then!

**Thanks for reading my 4****th**** chapter of Fruits Guards! I apologize for not making my chapters for such a lonnnnnnnnnnng time! I promise that I will be making my new chapters as fast and good as possible!**

**Amu: Bye!**

**Momigi: Have a nice day!**

**Me: I'm guessing that there's going to be some romance coming up! See y'all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miki Pov:

Seiyo Halls:

Who is he? Why was he talking to Amu chan? I was very curious to ask why someone with such courage would come up to Amu chan and almost hug her to death with his smiles and unusual preppyness! I decided to start sketching him while he and Amu chan were distracted. For the oddest reason, I felt like I knew him from somewhere!

Tohru pov:

Seiyo Entrance:

Hm, I wonder where Momiji could have gone too. Kyo, do you see Momiji anywhere? "Who cares where that runt went". "As long as he's not in my way, I really don't care", Kyo said. I felt kind of scared because this place is very large and Momiji likes to run off to different places, mostly getting himself in a lot of trouble. I decided to kind of leave the group, even though I felt bad for doing it. But I would be right back once I find Momiji! I started to look at the south part of the school (where there was some construction going on) and looked around the main entrances.

Kyo pov:

Seiyo Entrance:

Hey! The stupid rat looked straight at me, seeing whatever I had to say was somewhat going to be interesting. Where did Tohru go? You saw her last, now spit it out! The stupid rat gave me an annoying look, but decided to respond. "How would I know? The last time I saw Ms. Honda, she was standing next to you"! "I'm the last person you would want an answer from, stupid cat"! Well, I gladly said, all this time I knew that you were useless. I guess your right! You would be the LAST person to get an answer from! Now looking back at what I just said, I realized that I ended up making a horrible mistake.

Amu pov:

Seiyo Halls:

Once again after realizing what the heck Momiji was saying, I finally understood that he was speaking German! Gosh, I haven't spoken German in such a long time that I completely forgot what it sounded like. Anyway, before I could say anything, I realized that Nadeshiko came zooming almost right past me until she noticed Momiji! Once she saw him, all I can say was that she wasn't happy.

Su pov:

Everywhere!

I was floating around, trying to find Amu chan! I overheard that Ran chan was hurt so I wanted to care for her. When I found her in the Royal Garden, Nadeshiko told me to go find Amu chan because she wanted her. I knew that Ran chan would want Amu chan, so I started searching high and low, up and down, and everywhere else! When I was near the big yellow buses near the school, my curiosity got the best of me! When I started to come near the buses, I found Miki chan right next to a blonde hair boy who wasn't Tadase. Before I could yell out "Miki chan", I soon realized…..

**Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5!**

**Su: Goodbye everyone! Hope you all have a nice day!**

**Miki: Bye.**

**Amu: What's up with you Miki? Why are you in such a grumpy mood?**

**Miki: Who cares? I just don't want to talk!**

**Amu: Um, Ok?**

**Yuki: It's ok Ms. Hinamori. I'm sure Miki just wants to keep it to herself.**

**Miki: YES! You're exactly right Yuki!**

**Tohru: Oh, please tell us why you're upset Miki.**

**Miki: Like I said before, I don't want to...**

**Kyo: TALK! We heard you say it like a million times! Can't you just shut up and tell us what's bothering you!**

**Miki: I lost my sketch book!  
><strong> 

**Everyone: Oh…**

**Me: Hope you all continue to read Fruits Guards and my new story Bizarre Wonders!**

**Everyone: Bye for now! **


End file.
